El otro romanov
by lauritamari
Summary: lo que los romanov ocultaron: el zar habia sido viudo, que habia tenido un hijo y que ese hijo era el heredero al trono de rusia y superviviente de la masacre de ekaterimburgo por que el no se encontraba en rusia en el momento del asesinato si no en inglaterra y fue alli donde recibio la triste noticia de la muerte de su familia y como se convirtio en zar de rusia por ser el varon.


Que hubiera pasado si el zar Nicolás hubiese tenido una esposa antes que Alejandra cuando el solo era zarévich de Rusia y con esa esposa hubiese engendrado al joven Pavel primer nieto del zar Alejandro y la zarina María esta es la historia del joven Pavel desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte

Corría el año 1890 el palacio de san Petersburgo había un gran revuelo era el cumpleaños numero 22 del zarévich Nicolás su esposa la zarevna Ana estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y futuro zarévich de Rusia.

-Hijo has pensado el nombre de tu primogénito-dijo mi abuela la zarina-se podría llamar Pavel si fuese niño y Olga si fuese niña.

-si madre hemos pensado el nombre de nuestro primer hijo-dijo mi padre enfrascado en la lectura- además madre no os tenéis que preocupar.

De repente se oyó un grito que hizo que los pájaros de las iglesias volasen era Ana eso significaba que había llegado el momento del nacimiento se veían a las criadas subir y bajar las escaleras de palacio las horas pasaban lentas para todos estábamos reunidos fuera de la alcoba de Ana cuando se abrió la puerta el medico Boris:

Sus majestades, altezas hoy pueden sonar los 15 cañonazos es un varón –dijo Boris, me dio la noticia mas feliz de mi vida

Gracias Boris –dijo mi padre sonriendo- has hecho que hoy sea el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Entonces entre en la habitación de mi esposa, la vi allí tumbada con nuestro hijo en brazos, estaba cansada del esfuerzo pero sonreía igualmente me tendió a nuestro hijo tapado con una manta lo cogí con un poco de miedo y a la vez ternura y le dije a mi esposa:

Oh Ana me has hecho el hombre más feliz de toda Rusia con este regalo tan maravilloso-dijo mi padre casi al borde de las lágrimas- y tu hijo mio te llamaras Pavel Nikoalevich Romanov gran duque de Rusia.

Llamo al sacerdote y le pregunto cual seria la fecha para el bautizo de su primogénito y decidieron que seria el día 21 de mayo cuando cumpliera tres días de edad.

Llego el día 21 en el kremlin de Moscú vestido con un faldón blanco portado en un cojín de seda bajo el escudo de la familia llegue hasta la pila bautismal allí fui bautizado bajo el nombre de Pavel gran duque de Rusia mi madre estaba en el balcón en la cama ceremonial donde allí le dio la bendición. Mis abuelos estaban orgullosos de mí padre por haberse casado y por tener un hijo. Siguiendo las ordenanzas seria educado en palacio junto a los hijos de los nobles hasta que tuviese la edad de veinte años.

Los días pasaban con relativa tranquilidad mis abuelos hablaban con mis padres del cuidado de su primer nieto que era para ellos su tesoro quizás por la fotografía de mi tio Alejandro en su lecho de muerte o por la muerte de mi bisabuelo acaecida hace once años . Decidimos en hacernos todas unas fotos familiares.

Capitulo dos

Había pasado un año desde que nací y todos estaban tranquilos quedaba claro de que no era enfermizo, hasta que un día mi madre se despertó con tos pensaron que estaba resfriada luego nos dimos cuenta de que era tuberculosis la apartaron de mi lado, mas tarde la enviaron a Niza para que respirase el aire fresco, pero al cabo de dos semanas murió dejándolo viudo y con un hijo, su muerte produjo una gran tristeza en Rusia donde era muy querida por todos y también por la familia. Pasaban los días mi padre en su aposento con su tristeza cogiéndome

con el cariño que me tenía, cada vez que me miraba como andaba y caía para volverme a levantar sonreía para olvidarse de sus penas, mi tío abuelo Sergio empezó a salir con una princesa de Hesse se llamaba Isabel y como no conoció a su hermana Alix de quien enseguida se enamoro. Les pregunto a mis abuelos si me podía casar con ella para darme una madre.

Padre, madre me puedo casar con Alix-le pregunto a mis abuelos- Pavel necesita una madre y yo una esposa

Nicky hijo seguro que ya te quieres casar espérate un poco hasta que Pavel tenga seis años – dijo mi abuela.

Así que decidimos que el día que cumpliese cinco años mi padre se casaría con Alix pero los días pasaban y su amor por Alix crecía a la misma vez que yo

1 de noviembre de 1894 mi abuelo moría de las complicaciones de una nefritis tras el periodo protocolario de luto, el 26 de noviembre de ese mismo año mi padre se caso con Alix me trataba bien y después de medio año de luto el 26 de mayo de 1895 mi padre ascendía al trono de Rusia y me convirtió en zarévich a la edad de 5 años y mi madrastra Alejandra estaba embarazada.

El día 15 de noviembre nacía mi hermana Olga con la que me llevaba una diferencia de 5 años fui a visitar un día un poco preocupado de mi situación:

Papa, Olga me podría quitar el titulo de zarévich, ¿donde esta mama?- le dije muy triste- sé que Alejandra no es mi madre no me parezco en nada a ella, yo soy rubio con los ojos verdes ella es morena con los ojos marrones.

Pavel, Olga no te puede quitar tu titulo de heredero es una niña si fuese varón pues si, tu madre murió cuando tenias un año de vida, me case con Alejandra para que tuvieses una madre pero tu abuela te crio durante estos cinco años cosa que yo no e podido hacer por la tristeza de la muerte de tu madre-dijo señalando una foto en la que estábamos toda la familia imperial- la que sostiene al bebe esa era tu madre se llamaba Ana princesa real de Suecia.

Papa era hermosa ¿como era?- dije casi al borde de las lagrimas- que triste es que no me viese crecer y no oírme hablar.

Capitulo 3

Al fin mi madrastra Alejandra tuvo un hijo varón lo llamamos Alexis, mi titulo de heredero estaba asegurado para mi pero sentía que mi madre que es como me tengo que dirigir a ella

Se alejaba de mí y me evitaba, cuando me la encontraba en los pasillos de palacio me esquivaba y yo fui a mi padre hablar de esa situación:

- Papa, ¿Por qué mama me evita?-le dije un poco malhumorado- no le echo nada

-Hijo mio ¿sabes cual es la ley sucesoria?- pregunto

-Todo varón con mayor grado de parentesco y de mayor edad tiene derecho al trono-dije- es por eso que me evita por que soy catorce años mayor que Alexis, no lo sabia que tuviese miedo de que su único hijo varón porque, yo solo soy su hijastro, fuese un segundón

- Así me gusta hijo has reflexionado –dijo mi padre

- De acuerdo-dije sin temor

Había pasado un año de ese acontecimiento y me di cuenta de algo sentía que alguien me seguía que tentaban contra mi seguridad, empecé a asustarme y reforcé mi seguridad personal

Mi padre estaba pendiente de su segundo hijo varón y primero con Alix, a si que me dirigí al jefe de la guardia imperial Alejandro Nevereski:

-Alejandro estoy sintiendo de que alguien intenta asesinarme- dije angustiado- Y si llegan a matarme el siguiente zarévich seria Alexis.

-Usted no se preocupe alteza me encargare de su seguridad- dijo decidido

-De acuerdo Alejandro-dije un poco tranquilo

Así que me dirigí a palacio y vi a mi padre jugando con Alexis y cuando de repente vi que Alexis se caía sobre la nieve y sangraba demasiado le intentaba cortar la hemorragia pero no podía, levante la cabeza y como Alejandra venia corriendo y me apartaba de Alexis , y mientras rezaba y gritaba:

-¡Boris venga corriendo mi hijo esta sangrando¡ ¡Corra por favor mi niño se muere¡-dijo Alejandra casi llorando.

Veía a Olga, Tatiana, María y Anastasia llorando y temblando y mi padre acariciando los claros cabellos de mi hermano y me sentí desplazado por eso me fui a mis aposentos que eran más lujosos que los de mis hermanos, cogí el tintero, papel y pluma y decidí escribirle una carta a mi abuela:

_``Mí querida abuela´´:_

_Ya sabes que mi madre la emperatriz dio a luz a un varón y desde ese momento sentía como mi padre, se alejaba de mi, hoy Alexis se cayo a la nieve y empezó a sangrar , fui corriendo a socorrerle y de me de agradecérmelo me aparto del lado de mi hermano, mi padre le acariciaba sus cabellos y no me dijo nada._

_Atentamente Su alteza imperial el zarévich_

_Pavel Nikoalevich de Rusia_

Después de escribir la carta busque un sobre para enviarla, entonces apareció mi padre portaba a Alexis, me quitaron de mi habitación para colocar aquí a mi hermano, me dejaron en los aposentos de mi madre donde me quede definitivamente, mi padre elegía antes la salud de Alexis antes que mi intimidad, así que me quede en mi nueva alcoba los días pasaban muy tranquilos, a la vez que los años.

Año 1910 tengo 20 años he viajado por toda Europa buscando una esposa adecuada, fue en Grecia donde la encontré se llamaba se llamaba Elena de Grecia, me la lleve un día a Rusia, allí conoció a mis padres, hermanas y hermano, mi padre le pregunto si estábamos enamorados y le contestamos que si ella era ortodoxa y yo también no había problema porque ella era a la vez princesa imperial de Alemania, no había ningún impedimento pero mi madre fue a hablar con Elena de un asunto muy importante:

-Elena nunca tengas ningún hijo varón- le dijo Alejandra- tengo entendido que tu madre tuvo ocho hijos y que solo sobreviviste tu y un hermano.

-si es cierto que mi madre tuvo ocho embarazos, pero sobrevivimos todos y tendré todos lo hijos que Pavel quiera usted no es nadie para decirme lo que e de hacer- le contesto

Después de aquello nos casamos en la capilla del palacio imperial estaba radiante con su vestido blanco y velo transparente con la corona de zarevna que utilizo mi madre el día de sus nupcias con mi padre, una semana después de consumir nuestro matrimonio Elena quedo embarazada, estaba emocionado por mi primer hijo y mi padre también que decidió compartir esa alegría con el pueblo, mientras mi madre intentaba que Elena abortara pues ya que el hecho de que ese hijo que estaba por nacer fuese niño pondría a Alexis en tercero en la línea sucesoria, los meses pasaban con una tranquila relatividad y mi esposa se llevaba bien con mi hermano y mi hermana Anastasia ,y, le prometió a mi hermano que nuestro hijo si era un muchacho se llamaría Alexis


End file.
